An electronics manufacturer, prior to releasing an electronic device to the industry, typically proceeds through a series of hardware simulation tests and hardware verification tests. Hardware simulation tests utilize software models that represent the hardware architecture (e.g., VHDL models) and hardware verification testing typically involves testing an actual electronic device. During the hardware simulation tests and hardware verification tests, the electronic manufacturer's objective is to fully test the electronic device, which includes placing the electronic device in various architectural states and monitoring the device's outcome.